


The Waking Up With You Drabbles

by Skyler10



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Pete's World, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tentoo wakes up to realize Rose is by his side. Part 1 - Their first night together he discovers BWB II wasn't a dream. Part 2 - He has a frequent nightmare and Rose comforts him with the reminder that their TARDIS is almost ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Rose-centric nightmare h/c fluffer in the works so thought I should finally post this Doctor-centric two-parter first!

It was just a dream. His heart sunk before he even opened his eyes. He hated this way of awakening.

He clung to the imaginary past day or so, refusing consciousness. The dream was odd – he had been reunited with Rose, but lost the TARDIS to another version of himself. Well, technically in the dream, he had been the copy and the one who left was the original. His clever mind had even worked out that he would have to be part-human to give her what she needed: a version of him who could life his life with her, day after day, until death do them part.

But just as with every other time he dreamt of her, here he was waking from a deep slumber into the cold reality of life without her.

He reached out with his mind to the TARDIS to turn down the sunlight-like rays penetrating his eyelids.

But the TARDIS wasn’t there. This wasn’t his bed.

The Doctor shot up and took in his surroundings. A hotel. The air didn’t feel right. There was something off about this room…

Pete’s World.

“Doctor?” a sleepy voice next to him mumbled. It was the most beautiful sound he could have heard in that moment. “Alright?”

She was awake now, concerned and stroking his arm. His brain short-circuited for a minute. Rose Tyler was not just a dream. She was really here, touching him, in his bed. Or, rather, a hotel bed. In… Norway?

The truth of the previous day and night came back to him.

He gathered her into his arms and nuzzled her hair. She relaxed and embraced him in return.

“You’re real,” he murmured. “You’re so real.”

“Yep, that’s me,” she giggled. “You scared me there for a bit. You know, you were so exhausted last night you were out cold before I came back from the shower.”

“Mmm. Regeneration. You know.”

“I do. Which is why I was worried! Didn’t know if you’d be sick for days again.”

“Could do with some tea.” He smiled at the memory, at her concern, at how she was here at his side to even be concerned.

“Blimey, I missed that smile.” She shook her head and moved to get out of bed. He grabbed her wrist to stop her first. If he was honest, he wasn’t ready for the moment to be over. Now that he had her, he wasn’t letting her go that easily after an admission like that.

“I missed _you_ ,” he confessed.

“Missed you too,” she whispered and leaned closer to peck his lips. “We can do this now, right?”

“Kissing? Mmmm, most definitely yes. Whatever, whenever, however much you want. Even more, I mean, if you want more. You don’t have to want more… Or we can wait if you need time to, uhhh, get used to things. Us. But just so you know, more is good. With me. If you want it.” He tugged at his ear and blushed a bit.

“Now I know I’m dreaming,” she laughed. “Or dead. Tell you what though, I never thought heaven would look like a Norwegian hotel. Quite a surprise, that.”

“Nope.” He grinned in full now. “We, Rose Tyler, are very much alive and awake. Maybe more than we have ever been before.”

She kissed him soundly after that and he decided he quite liked this way of awakening.


	2. Just a Nightmare

It was just a nightmare. The Doctor jolted upright in a panic, rubbing his face to bring himself back to reality. She was right here in their bed, not falling into the void.

His ragged breathing and sudden movement woke Rose. She didn’t have to ask which nightmare it was. There was a certain fear in his eyes, a relief that spread over him, unique to this specific memory.

“I’m here,” she soothed.

“Can we… just for a bit?” He wrapped his arms around her. He needed to hold her close, to have her hold him, to feel her so alive and real, to chase away the haunting memories.

“Forever,” she promised, not for the first time. “Maybe it will be better when we are back in the Vortex. Out of this tiny flat. Off this tiny planet.”

He was silent for a while as she traced circles slowly, gently, on his skin. His next words broke her heart for him.

“You know, Rose, Shakespeare was right. I could be bounded in a nutshell and count myself a king of infinite space were it not for bad dreams.”

“Hamlet?”

“Mmhm.”

“To be or not to be,” she mused.

“That was once the question. One I considered at length a few years ago. I almost… Not anymore, of course. But when I first lost you…” He tenderly tucked a fallen strand of hair behind her ear.

“Yeah?” she whispered, tears forming to think of him so alone in the darkness of his mind. She pressed down the memory of the pocket universe and meeting a Donna who wasn’t there to stop him.

He didn’t reply, only pulled her tighter and kissed her cheek.

“Sleep, my dear Doctor.” She stroked his back until he relaxed his hold on her.

“Perchance to dream,” he responded.

“Only the sweet ones.”

 

 


End file.
